


Bathtime Fun

by erihan



Series: Dramatical Monsters [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, i blame fuwa fuwa clear, thats really all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear was transformed into a monster that needs a little help to walk on land, luckily Mink shows up to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/gifts).



> http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sea_Slime  
> I just though sea slimes were perfect for clear.

Clear had been at home when the change occured, which turned out to be a very good thing as even his robotic limbs were turned into soft translucent ones, it almost made him wonder if his brothers would be affected too. He had better things to worry about though, like getting to the bathtub and turning on the water as fast as possible, this new body would take some getting used to.

There were definitely some inconveniences about this body, Clear had to stay in his full bathtub till he found the right type of 'energy' to strengthen his body enough for land. Fortunately his coil was one of the few things that didnt transform with him so he was able to inform everyone he was kind of stuck. Aoba had been kind of startled by the drastic change, but the former robot couldnt have been more delighted, his new body resembled the jellyfish he loves so much, Sea Slimes were also more solid than their form shifting cousins.

Though the weekly calls did help alleviate some of his worry, Aoba still couldnt help but want to try and find a way to get his friend out of the house he was stuck in, though a very clingy Koujaku suggested he send a 'unclaimed' friend instead for some reason. Which led to him tracking down a certain man that owed him a favor for all the shit he put him through. 

After a long lecture and a bit of that voice's power Mink was on his way, to be honest it was a bit concerning that Gasmask couldnt get out of a bathtub for some reason. The good thing was this house he was stuck in wasnt too far from Scratch headquarters, which meant a brisk walk was all that was needed. It also made Mink glad that he was one of the ones unaffected by the change, one of his team members had become a naga and was constantly crashing into things while he figured out how to move his new limbs.

  

Clear had just dumped the last of his bubble bath into the freshly filled tub when he heard the front door open, and the most delicious smell drifted in. His head spun with delight, his visitor had just what he needed to get out of here! The normally limp tentacles that hung off the end of his bell's skirt were wriggling in anticipation, his heart was filled with the urge to embrace the one who was slowly coming up the stairs. The desire only grew stronger when he was able to tell exactly who that scent belonged to. 

"Good afternoon Mink san~!"  
"That guy wanted me to get you out of here."  
"I cant do that till I feed properly."  
"Whatever gets you out of here faster."  
"Then thanks for the meal~!"

To claim Mink was surprised was an understatement, before he could question the strangeness of that phrasing a good number of tentacles were hoisting him into the air and carefully removing his clothing. The smooth cool feeling where they touched wasnt bad but he was going to have a long talk with that Scrap user once this was all done, for now he said he would help so he might as well enjoy it. Though the sudden intrusion of a larger tentacle into his mouth was a bit disconcerting. 

"Sorry...but this should make it feel better for you too Mink san."  
"Mn."

Clear was going as slowly and carefully as he could, smaller tentacles brushing delicately along the human's nipples and cock, the aphrodisiac coating his body seems to be doing the trick nicely. 

"Im going to enter now okay?" 

Slowly teasingly he slips one of the slimmer ones in, checking his partner's face for any discomfort before allowing the single one to slowly expand to a bigger size inside, Clear's other tentacles going to further Mink's pleasure. Wrapping delicately around sensitive spots, rubbing and sliding just a little slower than what would cause his partner to tip over the edge, the goal was to collect the energy he needed after all. 

When it seemed like his partner was close Clear abruptly pulls himself out of the tub to hover over his captive, then slowly, gently he lowers himself down. His normally cool body had warmed during the intercourse due to his excitement, though it couldnt compare to the blazing heat he was enveloping right now. Reason was thrown out of the window as his monstrous instincts took over, hips pistoning as eagerly as the thrusting tentacles, he didnt even stop when Mink was pushed over the edge he was so eager to milk out every drop...but eventually they both were collapsed on the ground in a satisfied heap. 

After some discussion and a bit of rest Mink was on his way back to the base, the day hadnt gone exactly as he planned but it wasnt really a bad thing, though his companion was talking a mile a minute. 

"Hey Gasmask, calm down."  
"Sorry Mink san."

To be honest there were worse people he could end up being married to, though it was a bit awkward to carry Clear...and he still needed to scold Aoba. But that could wait, first he has to brave his team who would most likely use this as an excuse to throw a party, at least his married life would be interesting. 

"Mink san?"  
"Hm?"  
"Im hungry again."


End file.
